


Summer Hiatus

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin Foursome, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Polyamory, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: There's something about a pool that brings on reflection.
Relationships: Danneel Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jared Padalecki/Genevieve Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Genevieve Cortese, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2019 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Summer Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/gifts).



> written for the lovely stellamira for the Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange 2019, I'm so so sorry that it's late, for her prompt: Summer, heat, barbecue and cool beer, lounging by the pool. -- I hope you like it, and I hope you don't mind that I included the kids.
> 
> This story does include their kids, so if you're not a fan of that please don't read. 
> 
> I also very lightly touch upon depression, in more generalised terms. I don't know Jared's experience, and I won't and don't claim to know it, I only know my own experience, and I know that it's not simple, and there is no magic on/off button or quick fix, so I hope what I have written doesn't come across that way. Please be respectful. Thank you.

Sometimes Jared feels sad. _Really_ sad. It’s not something he has much control over. Sometimes it just is. But he doesn’t always feel that way. That’s the simplified version, what they decided to tell the kids, they wanted them to know that it was okay to feel sad. And it’s okay to feel worse too. They'd always be there for them and each other no matter what. 

But Jared knows love and joy. Knows how precious they are. And he knows he’ll never take either for granted, because he’s also very aware that he’s the luckiest man on the planet. Because Jared has Jensen. And he has Genevieve. And Danneel, and their six beautiful children. They are _theirs_. Jensen and Danneel’s are just as much Jared and Genevieve’s and vice versa. None of the four of them would have it any other way. 

He doesn’t feel sad today. Not really. Maybe a touch wistful. _Reflective_. It’s been pretty touch and go since they made the announcement about the end of the show. Hell before that, when Jensen and Jared had had the conversation between themselves, before they decided to share it with anyone else.

Jared closed his eyes. Felt the sun on his skin, felt the sweat bead and drip down, tickling his skin as it made its journey to collect at the small of his back. The waistband of his boardshorts curtailing its path. A huff of a giggle leaving him when distinctly feminine fingers retraced the steps of the droplet. 

“Hey there, Big Guy.”

 _Danneel_.

Her hand resting on his hip as she stepped in front of him. There was no denying how beautiful she was, but being on the receiving end of her love? Jared couldn’t help but think back, back before Genevieve and the kids, to that first time that Danneel had welcomed him into hers and Jensen’s relationship with open arms…(and legs). Danneel had given them permission to openly love and explore each other in any way they wanted or needed. Jared had been most nervous about Genevieve meeting her. Jensen had told him not to worry, and he’d been right. Danneel had fallen for Genevieve too. 

“What’s going on up there?” Danneel tapped two fingers to his temple before curving them down his face, her thumb drawing down his nose, his eyes closed. He smiled when he opened them back up to her face.

“Just thinking.”

She didn’t say anything, just waited for him to divulge more of his own accord, her eyes never leaving his.

“Thinking about how you brought us all together.”

“Well, you know the saying, it takes four to tango.”

“That’s not how that goes.”

“What? Of course it is, I just said it. And besides. How do we know the ‘two’ isn’t referring to two couples, huh? You ever think about that?”

She had him huffing again, dimples working double time, “You’re unstoppable.”

“Better not get in my way then,” she grinned right back, with a playful shove to his chest, “You ready to eat?”

“You know me.”

Danneel gave him another little shove, “Come on, the kids are waiting. Can’t start a meal without _Daddy Jared_.”

That was what JJ called him sometimes. 

They were eating inside. Give everyone a chance to cool off a bit, and they were trying to involve the kids in making their own food as much as possible. Spearheaded by Danneel and Genevieve of course given his and Jensen’s schedule, but they were both just as happy to spend time in the kitchen with their little ones when they could. 

They’d been out in the pool early that morning. He and Jensen playing with the kids in the water, while Danneel and Genevieve watched from the sun loungers. Let them do their thing. Jared’s sure they’d had every possible combination on their shoulders at some point, as their kids took turns about climbing them. 

When Jared got upstairs, he paused to take it all in. How easily they all fit and moved together, the way Jensen and Genevieve danced around the kids, getting them into the seats and getting food onto the table without missing a beat, never bumping into each other, or stepping out of place. Danneel stepped in seamlessly, setting down the drinks. Shep and Odette shouted _Daddy_ at him when they spotted him, Odette clapping her little hands. Tom called him _Dad_ now. 

Jensen met him halfway to the table kissing Jared just under his jaw, then grabbed Arrow who wanted to sit on her Daddy’s knee, before sitting down. Jared took the space at the other end of the table with his girls. Odette already happily sitting in her mommy’s lap. Jared kissed the top of her head. Kissed Genevieve too, pulled her into his side. Jensen led grace. They didn’t do it for every meal, but Jensen always had a great sense for when things needed to be said. For what needed to be heard.

For quieting the restlessness in his soul. It didn’t matter what the words were. The love behind them was as steadfast and true as the man speaking them. 

After lunch they picked up the guitars, playing riffs from songs they knew, got everybody singing and laughing as they changed up the lyrics on a whim, Danneel and Genevieve had them up and dancing and they ended up back outside. Lazing on the loungers, as the kids played, ready to be summoned to join in at a moment’s notice. Jared loved each and every one.

But it was good to get some adult time too. After dinner the kids pretty much conked out, they had roused enough to demand a bedtime story. That’s what the other three were doing currently.

Jared had stepped away. Found himself back in the kitchen and that’s where Jensen found him too.

“Hey,” Jensen said quietly as he got in behind Jared, wrapping his big strong arms around Jared’s middle, one hand splayed over his heart, Jared took a hold of it.

“You did good today,” Jensen’s voice soft against his ear, his lips even softer on that spot just behind it, “Proud of you.”

Jared smiled, but he shook his head, “I know I wasn’t one hundred percent.”

“You don’t always have to be. We love you, Jay.”

“I know. I just...” Jared sighed, the familiar sense of overwhelming crashing into him and rolling back out, trying to pull him back into the numb hollowness. Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand. It had been a good day. Jensen squeezed back. “I still can’t believe this is our last summer hiatus.”

Jensen let out a sigh, in agreement, Jared could tell the difference, “That’s not gonna get any less weird. No matter how many times we say it,” Jensen gave Jared’s hand another squeeze then let go so that they could face each other, Jensen’s hand finding its way into Jared’s hair, “I’m not going anywhere.”

The kiss was inevitable, gravitational, they weren’t and then they were, Jared could never not want to melt into Jensen’s embrace. He didn’t even register that they weren’t alone anymore until he opened his eyes. Their wives stood on either side of him, arms wrapped around him. 

“ _Genevieve_ ,” he breathed.

“Tonight’s all about you, Babe,” she said.

And Jared really couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
